The Prince and the Prince?
by kurumi.sato
Summary: Once upon a time, a handsome prince was born and was named Yuki (Snow). Sadly after taking birth to Yuki, his mother died. But before she died, she entrusted a token broken in half, and her last words were "When you find the other half of this token, you know what to do my king."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**"Missing Token"**

Once upon a time, a handsome prince was born and was named Yuki. He was named Yuki, because he was born on a snowy day. Sadly after taking birth to Yuki, his mother died. But before she died, she entrusted a token broken in half, and her last words were "When you find the other half of this token, you know what to do my king." The queen said her last words just like that, and passed away. The king was very sad when the queen died but he accepted his fate and decided to rule the kingdom properly for the queen, for his son and for its people.

**19 Years Later…**

The prince grew up to be a spoiled boy. He became more rebellious when the king told him that he has to marry someone so he can take the throne as the king as soon as possible.

"Your majesty, we checked all the young girls in the kingdom if they have the other piece of the token but sadly we haven't found anything." The soldier reported to the king's room.

"It must be there somewhere. Ok then, go and tell that I'll put a search tomorrow." The king said, while drinking his morning tea. The soldier walked back to his duty.

"What token are you trying to find, father?" The prince suddenly went in after eavesdropping about the report.

"Ok, I'll explain to you everything." The king paused as he sat on his chair, "Your mother and I broke the token in half and gave it to a kind family who saved us after our carriage was involved in an accident after our marriage. We almost died that night but thanks to them, their kindness saved us. We promised to each other that our children must get married in the future. But sadly, we lose news from them, after the day of your birth they sent me a letter saying that they have given birth to a child and it was the same day as your birth day." His father told him the story while he takes a sip of his tea.

"So you're saying that I need to marry the one who has the other half of the token and become the king?" The prince said as he lean on the window looking outside.

"Yes." The king said and then stood up. "That is your mother's last wish to me and whether you like it or not, you're going to marry their child." The king said.

"M- My mother's last wish?" the prince turned to the king.

"Indeed it is." The king said, approaching the prince, "You must marry that person to grant your mother's last wish."

"I'll do it for mother." He said, with a strong voice, "I'll wait until they find the person who has the token."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**"The Other Half"**

The holder of the other half of the token is currently living in a town outside the kingdom.

"I'll help you with that Mr. Shirokawa." A kind voice said.

"That's very kind of you." Mr. Shirokawa said, handing him the newly chopped logs to be put at the back of the carriage.

The voice is from a boy named Kazehaya, he was born on the same day as the prince and his parents are the one who saved the king and the queen. Unfortunately his mother and father died when he was five years old because of an accident. Kazehaya is now living with his foster parents ever since his parents died. He really loves to help people around the town where he lives. He makes a living by delivering logs from town to town. The only thing that his parents left for him is a broken token in half which he never knew what it was for. But he kept it safely by putting it around his neck.

"Kazehaya, please deliver this logs to the next town down the mountains." Mr. Shirokawa said, patting the horse.

"Ok then, I'll be back." Kazehaya said kindly with a smile, climbing up to the carriage. "Let's have fun Mochi." He said, patting the horse. While Kazehaya sets off to deliver the logs to another town, he suddenly saw a group of soldiers with six horses convoying in the middle of the road. He coincidentally passed by them.

"Hey look at that boy, look what's around his neck. Doesn't it look like the token that we're finding right now?" said the soldier said, staring at Kazehaya while passing by them.

"It does looks like it, let's ask him." The other soldier said, "I think we find the token, we need to stop from here." The other soldiers stopped their horses and turned the other way to follow Kazehaya

"Hey, Mister can you stop for a moment." the soldier said to Kazehaya. Suddenly he stopped the carriage immediately as well as the soldiers. Kazehaya turned his face to the soldiers and said.

"What is it about?" he said kindly.

"We're just asking, where did you get that token on your neck?" The soldier said, pointing at his necklace.

"Oh, this is from my deceased parents." He said, holding the token.

"I think you need to come with us for a moment, in our kingdom." The soldier said.

**Meanwhile in the Castle...**

"My King, we have found him." The soldier bowed to the king.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**"Unexpected Meeting"**

"We have found him, my king." The soldier said, proudly.

"Him?" the king asked.

"Yes, my king" the soldier paused as he coughs, "Seems like the information we got from him are the same as you told us, your majesty."

"This is unexpected!" the king stood up and laughed, "Well what are we waiting for, let him in." the king ordered the soldier.

The big doors of the king's room suddenly opened and then, Kazehaya walked in towards the king. He was looking around the big room with such amazement. Speechless, amazed and nervous; that was all in Kazehaya's mind ever since he arrived the castle. _"What am I doing here? Did I do anything wrong?" _Kazehaya thought.

"Welcome to my Kingdom, young man." The king said. He stood up from his chair and walks towards Kazehaya, and then he gave him a welcome hug. "You may leave now." The king said to the soldier.

"I'm sorry, your majesty." Kazehaya cleared his throat, "But, what am I doing here?"

"You are here because you have the broken token." The king said, he points the token around Kazehaya's neck, "That token."

"This?" Kazehaya said, as he holds it and looks at it, "I got this token from my parents."

"I have no doubt that it's you. You look like your parents, young man." The king smiled, as he walks back to his seat. "Oh, I forgot about your name. What is your name, young man?" he turned to Kazehaya as he sits on his chair.

"My name is Kazehaya, your majesty." He bowed.

The king laughed and said, "Don't be so formal, you'll soon be a part of this kingdom. Come and take a sit here." The king patted the chair and smiled.

"I- I don't know what you mean my king." Kazehaya said, walking towards the king, and then sat beside him.

"I met your parents when me and the deceased queen were newly married and headed towards our honeymoon. Our carriage crash and we were in the middle of nowhere. Two persons found us hurt and it was your parents. They took us home, took care of us until we regained consciousness. For our appreciation to them, we gave them a token and broke it into two and promise that our children must get married in the future." The king said.

_"My parents saved the king and the queen?"_ Kazehaya thought to himself.

"So I need to marry your daughter, my king?" Kazehay said, scratching his head; blushing.

The king took a sip from his tea and said, "I don't have a daughter, but I have a son. So you need to marry my son." He laughed.

"You're not joking right-"Kazehaya suddenly talks informally, "I'm sorry my king for my informalities." He apologized.

"No need to be formal to me, Kazehaya. Just call me, father. And yes, I am not joking," the king smiled at him.

"I- I will marry a boy?!" Kazehaya's eyes widened.

"Yes, you will marry our prince." The king patted his shoulders.

"NO WAY!" Kazehaya and another voice said.

The room's door suddenly opened widely and a person in red suit suddenly rushed in.

"Who are you?" Kazehaya asked as he stood up from his seat.

"I should be the one asking you that!" Yuki said, disrespectfully.

They glared at each other, angrily. The king stood up and reacts to Yuki's behavior.

"Yuki, Where are your manners?!" The king said.

"I'M NOT MARRYING HIM!" The both of them said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**"The Two Kings"**

"Father, I'm not marrying a boy." Yuki said, approaching his father.

"You two, come with me." The king stood up and went straight out of his room, "Soldiers, open the Gallery room." The king ordered the soldiers outside his room.

"Where are you-" Yuki interrupted.

"Just follow me." The king said before Yuki ask many things to him. Kazehaya was following the king quietly and walking distantly from Yuki.

The big doors opened and the inside was full of big paintings, it was the paintings of the past King and Queen of the castle. The king rushed in inside as well as the two boys while the soldiers stayed in front of the door.

"I think you know what this is." the king turned to them.

"Off course, this is the paintings of the past kings, queens, princes' and princess of the castle." Yuki said, approaching a painting where a king and queen are with their two children. Yuki turned to Kazehaya and grinned.

"What are you grinning about?" Kazehaya said, glaring at Yuki.

"Follow me to this side." The king walked to the painting, while the two boys followed him without saying a single word, "What can you see in this painting?" the king asked with a smile.

"Are they brothers? They don't look alike if they are." Kazehaya said, confused.

"Why did you ask if they are brothers while you can see they are nothing alike?" Yuki said, turning to Kazehaya, "Are you stupid?" he laughed.

"If I'm stupid you must be ten times stupid as I am" Kazehaya said with confidence. The king suddenly turned to them and said,

"These two are married." The king paused, "Not married with women but the two of them are married to each other." The king smiled, "so it's not a new thing for the kingdom to have two men for marriage."

"So you're telling us that it's not a big thing for the Kingdom to have two men getting married?" Yuki said.

"I'm so sorry, your majesty. But I can't accept the marriage proposal." He said while bowing.

"Father, I'll marry him!" Yuki said, grabbing Kazehaya. He then, puts his arms around him and grinned.


End file.
